


You Suck At Love

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. My Dilemma

Looking over at my Gramps, I held my new Pokemon with a smile on my face and was positive that I was going to be the absolute best with this Pokemon. Although for some reason Gramps wouldn't let me leave just yet and I didn't exactly know why, regardless I waited patiently until he would tell me what was going on.

"Would you just tell me what is going on already?" I asked Gramps who wouldn't tell me until there was some black haired boy that came out of his lab with a Pikachu. Regardless I didn't exactly bother to care about him until my Grandpa decided to tell me what was going on this entire time.

"Since this trainer was late and I'm worried about your safety, I've decided that you two will travel together, besides you both seem like a good enough match for eachother." Staring blankly at Gramps, I was still trying to figure out what was processing through his mind when this entire thing was going on. "In the meantime here are your Pokedex-"

"Cool! I get to travel with another trainer; my name is Ash, I bet we'll become great friends real fast." Ash tried to tell me with the most childish grin on his face while holding out his hand for me. Regardless I only looked at it in detest and turned back to my Grandpa who nervously laughed beacuse of how annoyed I seemed to be.

Regardless I tried to demand that I didn't need some sort of babysitter going along with me on my journey but was forced into this even if I didn't want it. Around the time we entered the forest, I was becoming annoyed beacuse of that damn Pikachu he was dragging along with us.

"Control that fucking Pokemon of yours, how long does it take to raise a single Pokemon?! At this rate I'm going to leave without you; this is getting ridiculous!"

"This isn't easy for me either you know, if it bothers you so much then help me with Pikachu or just keep quiet and let me handle this." Even though he said that, I only watched the animal turn his head away from us while Ash gave me a sharp glare and bit back with an irritated tone of voice.

"I am trying alright?! I can't exactly force Pikachu if I want to, geez." Regardless the Pikachu just couldn't care less, which only made Ash sigh, looking like things were nothing but hopeless, but at least I got to enjoy the show while this continued to occur. "C'mon Pikachu you know I don't mean any harm."

Finally sitting down on a nearby rock, I just pulled out my phone with a bored look on my face. I was about to listen to some music through some earbuds until I noticed the Pikachu ran up a tree and was just plain mocking Ash to the point he finally gave up. "Fine, I get the message, I don't need your help anyway."

"What are you doing...?" I tried to ask him but instead of answering me he got a shirt of his bag and tried to capture the Pidgey that was hiding in some grass with the item. Of course, he got knocked onto the ground with one of its' sand attacks; the entire event made me wonder how much of an idiot he actually was. "You can't capture a Pokemon like that, you have to fight it with other Pokemon, do you even know anything about training your Pokemon?"

"I don't need your input alright, besides it isn't like I can force my own Pokemon!" Continuing to try and figure out how to capture one of them in some sort of way; I could only watch with a slight bit of amusement. "Why don't you capture any Pokemon, if you capture them for us then I don't have to worry about this."

"This isn't my problem, its' yours; besides I can catch them later." I told him who finally looked like he had an actual idea finally; so I waited for him to attempt this dozen tries already. Interestingly enough he actually was able to hit the Bird Pigeotto with a tiny rock; Although the only problem was that he managed to piss it off and it was now trying to attack both him and his Pikachu.

Around that time, his Pikachu looked scared enough to attack the Pigeotto with a sudden thundershock. It would've been just fine after that if the thundershock hadn't attracted the attention of dozens of those Pokemon who looked ready to practically kill us. "Ummm...Ash...look behind you..."

The three of us instantly tensing up, we did our best to escape from them as quickly as we could; the entire time I could only curse out these stupid boys name for getting us into this. It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon and so I did my best to get us behind a tree in hopes of helping us into some sort of safety. "Do you have any brains at all, we could've died thanks to you!"

"I didn't mean to make them all angry, how was I supposed to know they would do that?! Instead of criticizing me all the time, why don't you make yourself useful and actually do something for once?!" He yelled at me which only pissed me off even more and I swore that I would never be able to accept this if this only continued to keep up.

"Forget this, I don't care what Gramps told us, I refuse to travel with a blockhead like you, I'm leaving enjoy your Pigeotto and try not to do anything more dumb." I told him while walking away from him with my bag slung over my shoulder; thankfully I didn't hear any objections to this and so I was able to get out of here in no time at all. "Good riddance."

Stepping down the path to the next city; I was finally able to feel as if there was an actual burden off my shoulders, so I made sure to release my Squirtle and train to my heart's content while fighting other Pokemon I found around here. "Let's see it shouldn't take too long to get to the next city, but I might need to camp out for the day..."


	2. Could Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

"I think I've done enough training for the day, now I just need to capture some sort of Pokemon; maybe a Ratatta or a Pidgey. Hmmm...I think a Ratatta would be good enough; that's right, I need to set up my camp too." I said to myself while setting up a sort of Camp-Like area.

Searching throughout my bag for a couple minutes I was able to find plenty of supplies and a small kit to set up the tent. Taking the moment to set it up and place everything inside of my blue tent, I felt quite satisfied with myself. Afterward, I looked around for some sort of Rattata inside the forest.

By the time I actually found one; I noticed there was some sort of rustling inside the nearby bushes and wondered what exactly it was, until I noticed that there was a black haired boy sneaking through them. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to leave towards the next city instead of stalking me."

"I-I'm not following you I just needed a place to sleep and saw your tent, obviously I found it and thought it might be a warm area for the night." Narrowing my eyes at him, it was obvious I didn't believe him but let him anyway since he was my travel partner.

The two of us walking back to the camp site I set up only seconds ago, I let my Squirtle out of its' Pokeball and told him to stay here while I went to get us some firewood to start a fire. Going into the deep forest, I picked up some of the light brown wood that was sitting around for a little bit and then made my way back towards where Ash was. Interestingly enough, he was doing something that made even me take a sort of interest in him.

He was feeding the Pokemon some of the berries he must've found in some nearby bushes. Rubbing their heads, he was watching them with a loving smile and they looked happy for it too, even his Pikachu he was fighting with only a moment ago. "Ah! Hey there Gary, looks like you got the wood we needed, it looks heavy I'll help you." He suggested, I tried to protest but he grabbed half of them anyway and placed them into the middle of the Camp.

When he noticed me staring in silence though, he just tilted his head in a strange sense of wonder. "Is everything alright Gary you look kinda dazed? If it is still too heavy for you I can get some more of them, you don't need to act like they aren't, I'm here to help you ya know." Instantly brushing it off, I just sat it down onto the other pieces of wood I collected and got out some matches from my bag, taking only a moment to start the fire while he was finishing up feeding the two Pokemon.

"You two are so cute make sure to eat everything alright?" Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I started to prepare our dinner. "Oh, ya know I heard there was some great shops in the next city where we can collect any supplies we need, online they are always talking about how the Poke stores have things like Potions and Pokeballs."

"I thought you were leaving." I told him with a bitter tone within my voice which made him instantly tense up as if he completely forgot and rubbed behind his head awkwardly; I didn't seem to mind that much though, at least for the moment. Once the next day arrived we were already on our way towards the next city and found out we needed some sort of ID to get inside, although we didn't have anything like that.

"We don't have an ID though, how are we going to get to the next town if we can't get through. Do you have any ideas?" That black haired boy tried to ask me with a confused tone of voice, but I didn't exactly know what we were supposed to do either. Trying to think of some sort of way to get the ID the both of us needed, the boy next to me held out his Pokedex while trying to do the same thing.

"That's it; that is exactly what we needed, ya see your license in here is your ID." Pulling out mine too, we waited patiently for her to examine our ID's before going into the town in front of us. Looking around for any nearby shops that he had been talking about; it didn't take us too long to find a sort of brown building with tons of supplies that could be seen from outside the glass covering it.

Going inside without any hesitation we looked around for something useful at the moment; and thankfully there were dozens of them. Ranging from things like Potions, Burn Heals, and Pokeballs, were scattered onto the various shelves around us and so we were thinking over which ones we might need for now.

Once we finally made up our minds about which ones we were going to use, Ash looked through his pocket for the money we needed and I collected the different Potions and Pokeballs that we could afford.

After buying it all, we went towards the Poke center in order to find a place to sleep for the night other than some sort of tent outside. Thankfully they had a few rooms that were available even if it wasn't too many and so we set up our rooms without any hesitation. It didn't take long for us to hear some loud crashing by the entrance and so we went to see what was going on.

Seeing some adults and a Meowth in strange costumes of a sort other than their Meowth, I swore they had gone insane since they started blabbering nonsense of a sort. "To protect the world from Devastation; To Unite all People within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above-"

"We're kind of busy so would you do what you came here instead of acting like freakshows or get the hell out of here." I told them, which made Ash laugh to himself beacuse of this whole scenario. Of course; it only pissed the three off but at the moment I don't really think anyone actually cared until they let out a Koffing and Ekans, not wasting any time in trying to steal the Pokemon inside here.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, these Pokemon belong to the Pokemon center, let them go!" The boy next to me yelled at them before the gas from their Koffing surrounding the entire room made it hard for us to breath and we couldn't see anything anymore; by the time actually could there was dozens of Pikachu inside of some sorta net connected to some sort of long line that looked as if it was tied to a giant helicopter above us.

Releasing our Pokemon in seconds, I was the first one to yell out an attack on them, but for some reason it was completely useless. "Squirtle use Tackle!" The Ekans didn't waste any time in defeating my Squirtle and I was forced to watch him flung across the room and pass out after hitting a nearby wall. "What do we do they are way too strong for the low level Pikachu and Squirtle we have..."


	3. Don't Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

"What do we do...?" I spoke while trying to figure out what we could do about this until Ash peered over at me with some sort of idea. Shocking the line on the net I finally figured out what was going on used one of the Potion's we bought on my Pokemon then ordered them to do the same on the net that looked a lot more weakened. "Use tackle Squirtle!"

The net Broke within only seconds and the dozens of Pikachu gathered in the room stood ontop of some sort of silver table before charging themselves up and electrifying the nuisances infront of us. The more power they combined together the more powerful they became. By the time Ash's Pikachu joined in, I swore this whole building would collapse at this rate.

"I'll show you a real Pokemon's power!" The Meowth told us; although it wasn't difficult in the slightest for the Meowth to be overcome by their Electrifying power. Thankfully everyone was safe and the theifs were leaving in an instant before they could be attacked further, at least that is what I assumed.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back you'll see!" Watching them vanish into the sky, I just breathed out a sigh of relief since it was all over and summoned my Squirtle back into its Pokeball. Ash was smiling energetically while telling them what a good job they did, but his own Pikachu looked really exauhsted and couldn't move very much.

Watching Nurse Joy take his Pokemon away in order to help make sure the small yellow mouse would be alright, I was starting to think he wasn't such a terrible Trainer as I had thought until some random Orange haired girl came storming in.

"You!" She yelled which instantly made the black haired boy besides me tense up. "Look at what you did to my bike; first you steal it and then you burn it to a god damn crisp, you are going to fix this!"

Raising an eyebrow at Ash, I couldn't help wondering what exactly he did in the first place. "Ummm...what did you do to her Bike?" I asked him to which he nervously laughed to himself and tried to calm the pissed off girl in front of us down.

"Well...I had to escape from the Pigeotto somehow and her Bike was the closest method of transport I had...then Pikachu helped save me by shocking each and every one of them though the bike didn't survive the process."

"You are going to get me another Bike!" She screamed at him; which made me remember why I thought he was an Idiot in the first place. Nodding his head, he tried his best to calm her by telling her about his situation with his Pokemon; thankfully she stopped screaming about things and calmed down once she heard about. "Is he going to be ok?"

Ash only looked uncertain and only sat down while waiting around for his Pikachu; looking just as concerned, she told him that she would come back for him later. The entire time I just looked at that idiot refusing to leave that pink colored seat until he was sure things would be just fine. Peering to the side, I sat next to him while deciding to do the same. "What are you doing, didn't you tell me how much of a useless ifiot I am?"

"No, my exact words were a blockhead and nothing but dumb. Why would I do this for you anyway, I only care about the Pokemon that is injured, don't get full of yourself." Giving me somewhat of a glare, I only gave him a mischievous grin before turning back towards watching the wall not far from me. "Hmmm...what to call it..."

Seeing him tilt his head at me I only smirked at him before answering him. "I know what to call idiots like you, something that fits you perfectly, don't you think Ashy-Boy?" I told him with a teasing tone to my voice which made him stand up finally with his hands clenched in anger.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Looking like he was going to jump me, I just rolled my eyes at him and got out my phone which only made him more angry with me. "Now you're just going to ignore me?!"

"Talk, don't talk, you're very indecisive you know that Ashy-Boy?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried his best to act like ignoring me would make him some sort of higher person; even so, I just pulled out my earbuds and pressed on one of the videos that showed lyrics running across the screen named 'He Wasn't'. "He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, he wouldn't even open up the door-"

"Why do I feel like that is directed at me?" He told me with a bitter tone of voice to which I only smiled at. After a little while his Pikachu came out of a locked door and looked much better than ever before; which definitely made the dumb Trainer in front of me rush to Pikachu's side. "Are you doing alright now Pikachu?!"

Suddenly getting shocked by the happy mouse he was holding in his arms, the tiny creature just gave him a simplistic 'Pika'. "I take that as a yes...ha....thank you Nurse joy..." Nodding her head at him, Ashy-Boy ran over to me with the small mouse and held his Pokemon more than close to him before finally speaking his mind. "Look Gary, Pikachu is doing so much better isn't that great?!"

"Yep, now when is he going to find a Trainer that can actually take care of him properly, I feel bad for him." Looking angry once more it was clear he hated every single word coming out of my mouth but I just stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Are you going to stand there and pout for an eternity or come with me; I'm not going to wait for you."

"W-Wait for me!" He yelled at me and I could hear his loud footsteps running after me; afterward the two of us walked down the street in silence, of course except for discussing where we would go next. Around that time the Orange haired girl came up to us before we could get too far; Ashy-Boy looked as if he remembered exactly what was going on and rubbed behind his head awkwardly.

"Don't forget that you owe me a new bike for this, I'm not going to let you get away until you pay for what you did to mine!" Even though he tried to tell her he didn't have money for such a thing, she wouldn't give up the chance which was starting to annoy even me. "I will kill you if you don't give me a new bike of some sort."

"I'll pay you back eventually." Deciding to follow us until she got what she wanted, it ended up with the three of us walking towards the large forest that we saw nearby and didn't talk with eachother very much, even so it was sort of awkward beacuse of that.


	4. Hate To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

"Wow, I bet there's dozens of Pokemon around here!" I could hear that idiot screaming which made me annoyed beacuse of how loud he was, I could swear that anyone in a 100 mile radius could hear him. I did my best to ignore it though and followed the boy further into the gigantic forest we were inside.

It didn't take long for him to start screaming once he noticed a Caterpie crawling around near the nearest tree peacefully. "Alright! Just you watch you're gonna be mine; go Pokeball!" Throwing the tiny red and white ball at the bright green Caterpillar he couldn't stop smiling, especially once the ball clicked in order to let him know that he caught it.

"Look at this, I caught my first Pokemon, my first Pokemon in the entire world!" Shoving the item infront of my face, I swore his eyes were sparkling the more he kept chanting about it and running around in joy with the Pokemon held close to him. I kept swearing to myself that Ashy-boy went insane by this point.

Shoving it in Misty's face too, Misty was quickly backing away and I understood why in all honesty. "Keep that thing away from me; I don't like bugs, I don't care what you say, that damn thing is creepy as hell."

Smirking at her reply Ashy-Boy let the Pokemon out of its Pokeball and used the Pokedex to get information on the small green Caterpillar and of course I was no different. Although by the time the two of us had finished we noticed that the orange haired female that kept following us was hiding behind a tree.

Breathing out a deep sigh to myself I couldn't help letting out the first thing that came to mind. "You're such a wimp, it's just a god damn bug."

"Everyone has something they don't like and I don't like bugs, don't go calling me a wimp mister besides who are you anyway?!"

"Gary Oak." I told him without much care evident in my voice from the girl's rude attitude; Ash had a different reaction to me though, which I didn't really understand. Instead of ignoring her, he was doing his best to get his new Caterpie into becoming friends with Misty, and even though the Pokemon wasn't doing anything wrong she was acting like a damn bitch towards Caterpie.

"Get away from me! If your a actual Pokemon then you'll get out of my fucking face and into your Pokeball already, get going already!" She yelled at the Caterpie who was looking definitely hurt from what she was saying and went towards it's own Pokeball while keeping it's head down. Ash was seriously concerned over the whole thing while he was trying to cheer up his new Caterpie; even still, there was nothing he could do and it even made me a bit angry over how she acted.

"Apologize; Pokemon have feelings too you know, If he's so disgusting then what does that make you?" Glaring at Ashy-Boy she refused to answer him and instead just turned her head away from him like a stubborn child. "No worries Caterpie; she won't harm you anymore beacuse we're leaving without her, you coming Gary?"

Pushing her onto the ground while I walked past that orange bitch I could see the back of her head hit the tree behind her which made Misty grasp onto her head in pain. Even so, I stopped only seconds afterward and looked down at her with annoyance shining in my black pupils. "Yep, I'm right behind ya Ashy-Boy; also you should perk up bitch I didn't mean it, honestly."

After giving Misty a devilish yet innocent sort of smile, I followed after Ash who looked as if he had something on his mind by the time all this stuff cooled down. I wasn't exactly sure what was going through his mind that seemed so important to the point he was sort of distant seeming until he finally found the courage to open his mouth. "I've been curious Gary, why don't you talk very much I mean anytime we're around eachother you always seem to be watching stuff or thinking to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about I talk a lot and besides you're the one who talks too much do you even think before you talk or does it all just come out naturally?"

"Hmm...now that I think about it I kinda just say whatever is on my mind at the moment without thinking about it too much haha. That's right, you haven't caught a Pokemon yet, why don't we look for another Caterpie for you and then we'll have matching Pokemon!" He said with an excited smile and even though I would've told him off on instinct, even I knew that I had to be reasonable too, besides I needed this.

Once we actually found one I decided to throw my Pokeball at it like he did and waited patiently for the bug to be captured; the only problem was that the Caterpillar just jumped right back out of it instead. "Damnit."

"Haha looks like you've gotta try harder Gary or you'll never get any Pokemon." I could hear him teasing me; refusing to back down from the challenge I threw another Pokeball of mine in hopes that Caterpie would finally get caught inside of it and thankfully this time he did. Once I picked it up I couldn't stop looking at it with a small smile on my face. "You look happy Gary haha."

Instantly blushing from his few words I started to quickly walk away from his laughing voice that only kept teased me beacuse of how embarrassed I looked over this entire situation and I couldn't stop trying to get further and further away from his loud footsteps. "Shut up you stupid Idiot, I am not embarrassed so quit making up things damnit, so shut up already!" Even though I wouldn't admit it, especially to Ashy-Boy, I didn't entirely mind any of this infact I was sort of smiling to myself beacuse of our conversation in the first place.


	5. Into The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

"Pika! Pika!" I could hear his electric mouse telling us, but I had no idea what it was about since I don't speak Pokemon. Looking as if Ash finally stopped in his tracks due to his Pikachu nagging us, I ended up stopping as well on just plain pure instinct and ended up noticing a figure in the distant.

Apparently that friend of his was still following us and trying to act like she wasn't. "I thought you weren't going to follow us, or did you come to apologize to Caterpie?"

"For your information Ash Ketchum, I am not following you; I'm...I'm holding you responsible for my Bike, yeah, my Bike!"

"Get over it, you can just buy another one can't you?" I could hear Ash asking her with a soft tone evident within his voice. Even so, she wouldn't give up the chase and continued to walk towards us; I wasn't exactly sure if this was a good thing or not though.

"Do you even know how expensive those things are in the first place; follow you or not, you owe me for what you did to my Bike!" Turning away from the girl, he just kept walking while telling her she can do whatever she desires.

We kept walking for a little while longer until the three of us noticed that we were starting to get lost and it was all Ash's fault beacuse he was the one with the map. "Let's just stop here and try to figure out where we need to go; I'll figure out something you'll see." The two of us were told from Ashy-Boy, which thankfully helped us finally stop walking.

Leaning myself against a tree, I watched Misty and Ash-Boy trying to figure out the map. "Let's just stay here for the night and figure it out tomorrow, my legs are killing me; besides I'm starting to get tired with all this, I seriously need to get some sleep, no kidding." Finally speaking up, the two of them didn't reject my suggestion in the slightest, obviously looking more worse off than I was.

"Finally! I need to get some rest today was such a hassle." Smirking at his reply, I told myself the same in utter silence. Finally looking over at our set up for the night I didn't hesitate to go towards my tent until I was pulled back by that bright eyed idiot; who looked sort of embarrassed for what he was most likely going to say. "What is it?"

"Well...my birthday is tomorrow and It's the first time I'll be celebrating it without my mom, so would you stay up with me until it is?" I could see how embarrassed he was looking, especially beacuse there was silence between us for a few minutes, and by the time he finally spoke up I only peered away towards a nearby tree. "I was just joking, really! Haha..."

"Fine." Surprised from my response, I could feel my cheeks turning a light pink from that foolish grin of his. Running over to his tent and then to mine I noticed him holding both of our Caterpie's inside such tiny balls; although I had the thought of what we would even do more on my mind.

Thinking to myself, I took him by the arm and started to lead him through the forest while he kept bothering me over what was going on and where I'm headed. I didn't bother to attempt answering Ash until we actually arrived at my designated spot; which was interestingly a small circle of beautiful flowers surrounded by the usual tall trees we've always seen out here, practically glowing in beauty from the depths of the area around us. "Woah, how did you find this?!"

"I saw it when we were going in circles although I didn't much care to think about it, so I just ignored it. It's good enough for a place to us to celebrate and think of it as a sort of gift." Rubbing behind my head, I could feel my cheeks turning the bright color before.

"Thanks!" Already sitting down in the middle of it, he was watching the moon above him and in all honesty I couldn't help myself from doing the same; the only problem was that the more I tried to think of what to say nothing was coming to mind. "You can be really sweet sometimes you know that Gary?"

"I am not 'sweet' don't call me such girly things." Even though I told him that, for some reason I just couldn't stop feeling a little happy at the same time; finally able to change the subject once I noticed our Pokeballs, I couldn't help feeling a bit of relief. "Weren't you supposed to use our Pokemon for something?"

"Well, I actually brought them along so we could celebrate with them beacuse I thought that they would like that. I'm starting to think it would be much better if it was just the two of us, ya know?" Laughing to himself, I noticed how innocent even his laugh was, not just his childish tone of voice. There was something else there too that I couldn't describe and was hard to make out at first but by the time I had, there was just no going back.

His face was absolutely stunning in the moonlight and his black hair was flowing gently around the soft winds that blew past him. It was like something I had never seen before and I wanted to see it more clearly even though I wasn't sure what exactly it was drawing me into those black pupils. Once I was much too close for comfort, Ash instantly started to scoot away nervously which broke me from my trance.

"Wh-What were you doing?" Raising an eyebrow at me, I didn't know either, it sort of just happened. I was starting to realize the position I was too, with my mouth barley inches away from his own and my body hovering over him. Quickly straightening myself, I ran my mind crazy trying to come up with some sort of excuse for this whole thing.

"I thought I saw a beedrill, I was too distracted to notice you were there, sorry." I knew my words seemed all over the place but I couldn't come up with anything else but what first popped out of my mind. Once I was calm enough, I checked my watch and noticed that it was only a few minutes away from his birthday.

Grabbing onto a nearby stick, I drew a small cake into the dirt below us. "Happy Birthday Ash, make a wish." I could see he was really happy over what i'd drawn for him but there was something else stuck on my mind, that outmost ecstasy that blurred me like a train wreck.


	6. F.R.I.E.N.D.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

We were about to get on the road towards our destination until we were stopped by three headaches who must've come to be along for the ride."To protect the world from devastation..."

"....To unite all people's within our nation." Watching the two continue their big speech cheerfully, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ash was still fiddling with the map. It was plain lucky we even got here in the first place, hopefully he doesn't do the same for us in town.

"Jessie!" The longer I watched that black haired boy fiddling with the map, the more I wanted to hit him on the head for causing all this trouble.

"James..." Continuing to ignore the adults near us, I had enough of this whole charade and snatched the map out of Ash's hands. Tracing my fingers down the paper in silence, I found myself locating the area around us in seconds, afterward I searched for our destination.

"I'm doing the map now, so lets get going." Walking past the two who were mumbling something about 'rocketing to the speed of light'; I could hear my friends stepping behind me slightly. I understood why exactly Ash was having trouble with this whole thing, I'm not even sure if he has ever used a map before in his life. It was times like this that I could be seriously thankful I was raised by a Pokemon Professor.

Stepping along the concrete, I did my best to keep an eye on the map and one on the road ahead of me. It was easy to get lost if I hadn't kept tracking of the path infront of me, but I did my best to keep going regardless.

"There should be a Pokemon Center right up here...?" I said to myself; once we actually noticed that there was a gigantic Pokemon Center nearby me. Once the two of us got inside the building, we were already going towards the counter and up to the very bright pink haired lady that seemed to be in a nurse's uniform. Pulling out our Pokeballs, we placed our own onto the small desk, which was interestingly taken only seconds after that.

"You guys woke up late today, was there something you did last night?" Misty tried to ask the two of us but it wasn't as simple as it might sounds; regardless if she tried to ask us or not, I just wasn't very sure if I should be telling her or not. "I assume you did something beacuse you looked tired when you woke up, was it important?"

Once I finally remembered what I did last night, my face burned the brightest pink blush it ever could possibly manage; it was making me wonder my own sanity. I just couldn't help freaking out ever so slightly for a second there. "N-No, not really...it was more of a sudden surprise! A sort of helpless occurence we had to go through, nothing of actual importance so..."

"Huh-Oh, right, it wasn't anything of importance so don't stress over it." I could hear Ashy-Boy telling me with a surprised face, not sure how to react towards my excuse that just plain slipped over my tongue. Smiling innocently, he grabbed onto my arm while peering at me out of the corner of his eyes in frustration. "Excuse us, I need to talk to Gary real quick."

Pulling me away from the orange haired girl infront of me, I just traced his every step in rhythm. Once we must have gotten far enough away I watched him open his mouth in patience. "Gary! What the hell did you tell her that for; you do realize it's just Misty, it isn't a bad thing to let her know it's my birthday."

Rubbing behind my head, I could only breath out a deep sigh of exhaustion. "I do realize that, I'm just not comfortable telling her what happened, I barely even know that girl and neither do you!"

"You're making it sound like she's going to take over our lives or something; how can she possibly be some sorta bad influence on us?" Looking down, my eyelids were practically stunned to the ground; I didn't really know what else I actually could be doing at the moment so that's just how I stayed.

"...Ash-" Suddenly interrupting us, Misty was in the middle of me and Ash, and doing her outmost best to calm the situation before it got out of hand. I knew already that it wasn't easy for me to accept what had been going on the night, but nothing could beat not continuing our conversation. "That's much better! Now, let's hug and make up for a bit and try to leave things as they are."

I could see how uncomfortable this made Ash, which was definitely a sign that I wasn't alone on this; in what state of mind would I want to go around hugging him? "I. Said. Lets. Hug." It was clear Misty was starting to get annoyed with us and wouldn't hold her arms out for us any longer, instead she pulled us towards her instead.

"W-W-What D-Do you think you're doing?!" We both screamed at her until we realized that we were tucked underneath her thin arms and we were actually pretty cozy underneath it. Although it was pretty evident that the longer we stayed curled together, the more this moment lasted, the longer I couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before.

My face was easily burning beyond it's own capability of blushing and kept running circles in my mind, which was only increasing by the minute. It was seriously starting to overwhelm me and I decided to find it in my lungs to actually say something. "You know...this is a little much...I think I'm done now."

"Me too." Watching Ash Escape from Misty's clutches, I did the exact same without trying to think too much about what just happened. It was sorta an unusual feeling, still, it was good enough for me now that we were apart.


	7. Whispers Of An Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

I was seriously acting like a god damn fool when I was around him, i swore that my mind was going to burst. We all decided it would be just fine to sleep at the Pokemon Center while we were here, although we couldn't keep staying without making some money and so we let ourselves get some sleep before trying to find some sorta job.

Once the next morning came and the light from the sun blinded my eyes to the point I had finally woken up, I could see Ash-Boy supposedly getting dressed. I hadn't even realized his wounds were still trying to heal up, but he's not even complained in the slightest when I'm sure it had been hard for him when he was attacked before. "Hmm? Good morning Gary!"

"Have some god damn shame idiot!" Throwing one of my shirts at him, he pulled it off his face and slipped the rest of his clothes onto him, obviously pissed off at me. I couldn't have cared less though and just ignored it completely before placing my hand on my hip. "Well, are you going to get out or not, I don't need you seeing my perfect body."

Rolling his eyes at me in utter disbelief, that boy stepped away from me while mimicking my remark carelessly. " 'Have some god damn shame idiot' " I could only shake my head at him before slipping my purple shirt on and deep blue jeans; along with my usual brown shoes.

"Are you two ready to get going, we can't waste all of our time here or there'll be no jobs left." Misty and Ash nodding their heads at me, we stepped along the concrete path under our feet and kept asking the local people if they knew of any available jobs. Thankfully there was a kind old man who was willing to help us.

Speaking in a light tone of manner, he didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Actually, if you children so desire, I could use some help taking care of my Pokemon for the day. All you need to do is feed them and watch over them, attend to anything they might need; I'm visiting my sister's house but I just can't leave them all alone."

"That sounds pretty easy, what do you think Misty?" Pondering to herself it looked like she was going to agree but had objections in her own way, although I could understand why.

"We are going to get paid for this won't we; I mean it isn't like we're doing volunteer work after all?"

"Of course, I'll give you all ten dollars each, is that a fair amount; after all taking care of Pokemon can be difficult." Nodding our heads quickly without any hesitation, the old man showed us a way towards the house we would be staying at and gave us a few instructions before leaving.

"So, we just need to feed his pet Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur? Sounds easy!" Ashy-Boy said to himself before the Pokemon started to play with eachother which was making a gigantic mess, that he obviously didn't know how to handle. "W-Wait a minute, don't make a mess, do you even hear me?!"

Stepping gently over to Ashy-Boy, I didn't waste my time tapping the top of the small Pikachu's head and pointing over to the Pokemon. Thankfully Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran over to the other Pokemon with a determined look on his face. "Pika! Pika Pika Chu! Chu Chu!"

Finally looking relived, he leaned down next to his yellow Pikachu, who looked quite satisfied for calming down the situation; and then began to rub the top of his head gently which was more than this tiny mouse could ask for, judging by the grin on its face. "You did so well, thanks a whole lot."

What, I don't get a thank you too, I came up with the idea? You should feel lucky I helped you." I told him while crossing my arms over my chest, even so he just stared at me like I was insane then turned back to his tiny mouse. "Jerk."

Laughing to herself, it only took Misty a single moment to hear all the Pokemon's stomachs growling. "I think they are hungry, I have a little bit of food in my backpack, give me a second." Laughing once more to herself, she started to search through that red bag of hers until she finally pulled out some small bits of food and lied them down in some nearby bowls. "Time to eat!"

The Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander came rushing over along with Pikachu. Misty didn't even waste a second getting onto her knees and rubbing their heads; which Ash copied within only a moment. The two of them were smiling at eachother and giggling like a couple of school girls.

"Tisk, they look like idiots...what do you two think you're doing over here, do you even realize they weren't not here to play around, we're here to make money so get that through your head already!" I yelled at them while clenching my teeth in agitation, placing a single palm on my thin hip.

"Why do you have to be so rude, can't you say a single nice thing in your life, what the hell is wrong with you?" I could hear Ashy-Boy yelling at me while clenching his fists in the same agitation.

"Says the one who was up all night with me while giving me those girly compliments, if you've got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." He only looked down at the ground in anger before turning back to the small bulbasaur that was obviously desiring more attention.

"What are you guys talking about...?" Misty tried to ask while looking back and forth at the two of us in just plain confusion; even so the both of us just told her to forget it, she was still really suspicious but tried to pretend it was nothing.


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

Editors note: sorry haven't uploaded in a while I needed a break.

Stretching his arms into the air, we al were more than pleased that this was all over. "It's late but there should still be some places open where we can get some food don't you think?" Nodding our heads, we followed Ash toward a nearby restaurant and through the wooden door.

"Cool! Pokemon are serving things!" Watching that happy smile acting a little too excited as he ran over to a small jigglypuff, I couldn't help smiling a little bit before going to place out the money for our seats.

Once I finished, I bonked him on the head and told him to come get to his seat already which he responded by affectionately grinning at me. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

I could tell easily that he was making my cheeks blush and I couldn't really understand why but turned away in order to get to my table. Even so, we were able to get to our tables in no time at all and order our food without a second thought. It was kinda nice to be able to go around relaxing like this since so much had happened recently; maybe it was just me but I was starting to get used to all of this.

"Ash why don't you order this, it looks nice, it's on sale too." I could hear Misty saying while pointing over the entire menu for him; it was like they were acting like some sort of lovey-dovey couple and it was annoying me; especially when she started to lean towards him and his face was starting to become a bright pink.

"Y-Yeah ok..." Ashy-boy stuttered before looking away from her. Unable to help myself from crossing my arms over my chest I just looked away from them until Pikachu came over to me and started to try and see why I was so annoyed, at least that's what I assume he was doing.

Even so, I tried to pretend it was nothing; although by the time our food arrived I grabbed onto the plates and handed each one to us but by the time I noticed my hand was grasped onto Ashy-boy's, I instantly let go.

"H-hey! It could've all spilled out- Gary why is your face so red, you aren't sick are you?" Instantly getting out of my chair, I started to walk away from them with Pikachu following me. "Gary?"

"A little bit, just need to splash some water on my face and I'll be fine." I didn't really get why that small electric mouse kept following me as if he understood something I didn't. Although once we got there, I kept splashing water on my face until I was sure that I was more calm, but Pikachu was just staring at me. "W-why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Instantly jumping out of my skin, the tiny Pokemon just starting giggling themselves before running away and I was just left there with confusion. "Whatever..." A few minutes later I finally left the room and noticed a few People talking to themselves about a nearby building, which made me stop in my tracks instantly.

"I heard that he's really tough and not many new trainers are able to go around knocking him off his feet. That gym leader is something else don't you think, I mean seriously!" Raising an eyebrow at the pair, I went over to them.

"What was that about a gym leader; do you know where I could find him by any chance?"

"Of course, he's over on the west side of town, he works in a large building so it won't be hard to miss, if you plan on facing him though be prepared. He won't go easy on new trainers." Breathing out a deep sigh, I nodded my head at them and walked back over to our table until I couldn't help glaring at the sight infront of me.

Ash and Misty were practically leaning against eachother, way more out of the usual comfort zone; which just plain sickened me to the core. Storming over to them, I slammed my hand onto the table and the two instantly jumped in surprise. "Have you finished eating yet, I can't keep watching over you slackers, if you weren't acting like some sort of married couple then you would've known by now that there's a gym leader here!"

"Quit acting like my mother, all you do is take the fun out of everything-wait there's a gym leader here, let's go!" Instantly jumping out of his seat, he ran without finishing his food due to his excitement most likely. It didn't entirely bother me though, so I just followed after him until I realized that I don't usually lose my temper like that; so I was trying to figure out if I really was sick or not.

"You guys didn't even finish your meals; geez, what is wrong with you two?! Besides don't you know what you're going on about, you can't just challenge a gym leader, you need to train first." If anything she was the one acting like some sorta mother, not me, she lectures people too much. "I am not going to watch you two fail beacuse you wouldn't listen to me."

"We'll be fine, you coming Gary?" Leaving her to bicker to herself, the two of us ran over to the Gym and talked over who would go first until we settled on Ashy-Boy. "Hey Gary, why do you keep staring at me, you haven't stopped all day. If there's something you need to ask then just do it, and you seem sorta tense..."

"Oh, I just...have a lot on my mind latley, sorry if I keep getting on your nerves..." Easily shining his bright smile once more, we stepped into the gigantic Gym with our Pokemon to the ready and looked over towards a large man in spiky brown hair awaiting us while the area around us lit up in the brightest colors possible. "I can do this..."


	9. Desire Of Trainers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remake of Ash's first adventure except traveling together with Gary due to Oak's suggestion instead and from Gary's POV.)  
> Gary and Ash are starting their first Pokemon journey except things didn't go exactly as they planned when the two are forced to travel together. It seems practically impossible for these two to accept this, but strangely enough these two find a strange attraction that pulls them together. With Gary as a Tsundere and Ash as an oblivious idiot, what could go wrong?

"I see, you both want to challenge me it seems? Since this is your first gym battle you need to know a few rules before you start; we will only be using two Pokemon and this match will not stop until one of us wins or gives up, so who's first?"

"I'll go first!" Ash-bot said before Dashing towards Brock, although in an instant there was a rocky battlefield coming out from the walls which surprised both me and Ash. "Woah...oh yeah; Pikachu let's do this!"

"Onix come out!" Watching that rock-like giant coming out of his Pokeball, I let the Pokedex insert its information within it. That Onix seriously looked more powerful than Pikachu more than we could've imagined.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt-h-hey what do you think you're doing this is your battle not Caterpie." For some reason Pikachu was trying to get Caterpie to come instead but was only pushed back onto the battlefield. Pikachu was running away in an instant before finally listening to Ash trying to tell him to actually fight, things definitely weren't going as planned though.

"Onix use bind!" In only a second his little electric mouse was being squeezed to death by being wrapped inside a fierce grasp. It was almost frightening watching his Pikachu screaming in terror that there was no way the black haired boy infront of me could take it anymore and screamed for Pikachu to be released. "Do you give up?"

"I...I do..." Picking up Pikachu into his arms, I saw him walking back out of the building with his head down and even though it was my turn to battle it wasn't hard to see how difficult this was going to be but refused to back down.

"Will you put up more of a challenge?" Instantly determined, I threw my Pokeball onto the ground and watched Squirtle appear in only a second; thankfully he looked much more ready to fight than what happened just a moment ago. "Interesting choice, let's see if you can match up though."

"Squirtle use bubblebeam!" I screamed out and without any hesitation his Onix was more than weakened and in no time at all I was finally able to defeat it before he let out a different one. Even so, Squirtle was starting to get really weak so I was forced to call him back. "I can do this!"

It was much more difficult against his Geodude but I was able to win with a smile on my face. Stepping over to me, I was given a badge and a congratulations before I was able to leave; although it seems Ash had been waiting for me outside.

"You won that easily? Tisk..." Walking away from me, he didn't say another word to me; most likely taking his Pikachu to the Pokemon center. Breathing out a deep sigh, I wasn't sure what to do in the first place, it wasn't like losing is such a terrible thing but I was somehow able to understand why, this was his first match after all.

"At least I have time to myself, I should think about what happened between me and Ash lately." Releasing my Squirtle once more, I sprayed it with a Potion before congratulating him with a rub on the head. "Do you have any idea Squirtle, I've never blushed around anyone like that or gotten so worked up..."

In an instant Squirtle was holding up a sign with a heart which only made me wonder his sanity once I figured out what he was trying to say. "That's a funny joke I admit haha but seriously maybe I really am sick, I'll try to get a lot of rest before his next match."

Once the next day arrived it didn't seem like anyone was here interestingly enough, but I didn't seem to mind entirely either. So I decided to eat some breakfast before looking around town with Squirtle by my side. "Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle!"

"I know, they should be here somewhere." Even so, I just couldn't find my friends until I heard something from the Gym and went inside with my hands dug within my pockets. Interestingly enough, Ash was battling just the same as yesterday but something seemed different about him.

Coming over to watch besides Misty, it was only seconds after I arrived that Brock's Geodude had fallen and Onix came out. I wasn't exactly sure how things were going to end but watched in silence until I saw how powerful the two had become in only one night that it was almost stunning. "It would be so much easier if he just used my Pokemon..."

I didn't really know what she was talking about but just ignored her; it didn't really matter to me either way after all. "Use thundershock one more time!" A small smile on my face growing bit by bit, I saw the Onix fall down due to the sudden sprinklers going off and weakening the Gym leader's Pokemon. Even so, before Ash could land the finally blow, there was children clinging to him.

"Meanie don't hurt Onix anymore! Brock cares a lot about Onix and you're torturing him, how could you!" The three of us were just plain confused but Brock could've cared less before telling them to get off regardless of what any one of those small children had thought of such a thing.

"Get off! This is an official Gym match it isn't children's play so don't act like it is, we will go until the end understand?" Even so non of this was going over that well with whoever those kids were but it was clear they knew Brock for some reason; even so Brock was certainly right about this.

"...they're right, that was nothing more than accident with the Sprinklers, I'll fight you for real next time." After that Ash left the Gym with a smile on his face; yet I could think of him as an idiot for this, nothing more and nothing less. Even so the three of us had eventually met up with eachother and were walking down the street in silence due to everything that happened.

"Ash!" The three of us turning over to the unknown voice in surprise, Brock was watching us with a smile and holding out the same looking badge as I had seen before. "Here, you taught me a lot about myself; it may not seem like it but if you hadn't given up you would've won so please take it. I have to stay here but my dream is to be a Pokemon Breeder, not just a Gym leader."

"Actually...I want to go with you, my father said he would watch over my little brothers and sisters, he finally returned after so long, so it may be possible to finally carry out my dream."

"Sure, it'll be nice to travel with more friends." Nodding my head at the brown skinned teenager infront of us, we all started to move along down the road once more until we decided to stop somewhere for some rest. It took us a little bit of time but eventually we set up a camp with eachother and sat near a fire with our nighttime meal.

"Oh yeah, speaking of families you never told us about your families." Ash suggested with a smile which made me clench my teeth and keep my head down in a short silence. Misty didn't take long to speak with a somewhat cheerful tone to her voice.

"I have a few sister's but were aren't on the best terms, it's not like I hate them but..." Standing up, I started to walk over to my tent. "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's boring to talk about our families, especially with you people, enjoy yourselves on your own." Seeing Ashy-boy following me like he always does I only kept my gaze away from the boy while the two of us sat silently inside the tent; after a few minutes, Ash finally tried to speak up but I interrupted him instead. "Why do you keep following after me, are you that curious about me or something...? I don't understand you..."


End file.
